Objectives: The purpose of the current proposal is to test the use of sustained release bupropion in patients in treatment for alcohol abuse/dependence as an aid for smoking cessation. It is our overall hypothesis that cigarette smoking cessation can be achieved in patients during treatment for alcohol abuse/addiction, particularly if treatment is tailored. Our proposed work will address the following four specific aims: Aim one will assess whether the use of sustained release bupropion as a smoking cessation alters abstinence from cigarette smoking for patients with alcohol abuse/dependence in an alcohol treatment program. Aim two will assess whether the use of sustained release bupropion as a smoking cessation aid alters sobriety from alcohol in patients. Aim three will assess the incidence of side effects of sustained release bupropion when used as a smoking cessation aid for patients with alcohol abuse or dependence in an alcohol treatment program. Aim four will assess the adherence to the medication regimen between the two groups. Research Design and Methodology: We propose to use a randomized, double blind, placebo controlled clinical trial to test the safety and efficacy of the addition of a nine-week course of sustained release bupropion for cigarette smoking cessation in a VA SATC and a community-based alcohol treatment program. 200 total patients will be enrolled. Patients meeting study criteria will be randomized to receive either sustained released bupropion or placebo. Both groups will receive nicotine replacement therapy. Participants will be followed for 6 months. A repeated measure design will be used to compare outcome measures of smoking cessation and sobriety from alcohol in two groups (control, intervention) at baseline, 4 weeks, 9 weeks, and 6 months.